


Fate - Part 2 (March 28 1998)

by Salmoneili



Series: HACF: Cam and Joe are just messing me up ... [9]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: 'Up' for a challenge, Cam's a tease, F/M, Slow burn by raking over past events, Toe suck-a-thon, Will Joe have to jack off in the bathroom ... again?, champagne kisses, ice ice baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmoneili/pseuds/Salmoneili
Summary: Follow on from 'Fate - Part 1' (No, really?? Shocker!!) What happens next after Joanie intervened between Cam and Joe. They have been estranged since splitting up again in Oct 1994 ...and now ...*no spoilers*>      <_()20 Dec 2020 - finished!   Happy Christmas everyone (update: 24 Jan 2021 split chapter 4 into two and smalls edits)Sexually explicit - will warn in chapters - Oops! That's a bit of a spoiler ... Oh well ... <3
Relationships: Cameron Howe/Joe MacMillan
Series: HACF: Cam and Joe are just messing me up ... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929043
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Back to the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 'HACF: Cam and Joe are just messing me up ...' Series Notes  
> This all started with a simple idea to expand on the night of COMDEX 90 from Cam’s POV and then flipping it for Joe’s.  
> I got more than a little carried away… and they turned into epics.  
> Then I wanted to explore their relationship at different times, reflecting on their development as they change and grow, their history and quirks.  
> All the parts try to follow the HACF timeline and events depicted on the show as closely as possible, with a bit of creative license about events only referred to.  
> Exceptions  
> \- plot deviation when Cam and Tom tried for a baby  
> \- post-Ryan's suicide, Joe's apartment is in San Jose not San Francisco  
> The series is pretty racy – mostly Mature only, maybe could even be Explicit in place (sex only). You have been warned.  
> Some parts have a sprinkling of Easter eggs for other Lee Pace characters from TV shows and movies.  
> Feeding my obsession.  
> These are the current list, and I’ll upload more parts as I finish them.  
> So far there’s ….  
> S1 - ‘Stuck’ (June 1983) and ‘Curious’ (Oct 1983) (in progress)  
> S2 – NEW as of Jan 2021! ‘Goddammit’ (June 1985)  
> S3 – ‘COMDEX 90 (Cam)’, ‘COMDEX 90 (Joe)’ Friday, Nov 16 1990  
> S4 – NEW as of Jan 2021! 'Segue' (Oct 1992) and ‘Phone Call’ (Mid-Oct 1993)  
> Post-canon – ‘Fate - Part 1' (March 1998), ‘Fate - Part 2' (March 1998), NEW as of Feb 2021! 'Snippets' (A collection of shorts post-Fate (Post-March 1998) in progress)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Lovely HACF fandom and readers - I would much appreciate some feedback and/or kudos.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See end Notes for Timeline.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1 (10.57 p.m., Saturday, March 28th, 1998)

Joe closed the door, the key was on the inside now, but he didn’t lock it, knowing no-one would disturb them.

He’d sneaked two champagne flutes and an ice bucket up earlier. He'd hidden them under the desk, putting the champagne bottle inside. 

He popped the cork as quietly as he could and poured out two glasses while he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. 

He turned off the main light and leaving on the two bedside ones. He sat himself on ‘her’ side of the bed holding the champagne flutes by their stems.

‘Oh! Wow.’ she exclaimed. It wasn’t like either of them to make romantic gestures, ‘Are you going soft of me, MacMillan?’ 

‘Yep,’ he smiled up at her from the bed as she sat down and gave her a glass, ‘Although, this is more Joanie than me. But I think we should do more things like this, this time.’ he looked at her almost shyly. 

‘Awww, do you want me to buy you flowers?’ she teased and took a sip.

‘Well, why not? This is supposed to be the age of equality.’ he stopped and then continued, ‘I’m just saying that maybe a little romance’ll be good for us. … You don’t think so?’

‘I didn’t say that. I just didn’t think you were you someone who’d say that.’

‘I know,’ and he laughed, ‘But it’s nice, right?’ His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. 

She replied, ‘It is … it is. Wow,’ she smiled and chuckled broadly, ‘This is going to be … different.’ she conceded, ‘So what are we toasting to?’

He smiled, ‘Umm, to you, Miss Howe, to us, and third time lucky,’ and he raised his glass.

She snickered, ‘Third time lucky ... gee whizz ... OK,’ she raised her glass and looked him in the eye, ‘Cheers!'

Cheers!’

They clinked glasses and drank.

‘Do you want one of these fine truffles all the way from Belgium?’ he asked, showing her the box of chocolates.

‘No, I’m good, thank you.’ 

She turned and put her glass on the bedside table, adding his glass and the chocolates after taking them from him.

She turned back to him and said, ‘The only thing I want now is you.’

‘Ooh, OK,’ and he opened his arms to her.

They started kissing, slowly at first, their mouths tasting of champagne.

She broke first, looking at him and smiling, ‘OK, let’s get naked.’ she stood up and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Joe got up and turned to face her as he took his pants off, folding them up with practiced efficiency, and put them on top of the chest of drawers. 

He took of his tee-shirt and as he was folding it, across the bed, he saw her, down to her underwear, hands on hips, looking at what he was doing with a raised eyebrow. 

He had the sense to chuckle and look mildly embarrassed, he pulled down his underwear and he got in bed, smiling and said, ‘I still beat you.’ Then, he threw them at her, as if to prove that he could deal with chaos.

‘Hey!’ and she shook her head in disbelief, taking her bra off, ‘You just like to watch.’ she teased.

He smiled, not denying it.

She suddenly looked at him oddly, ‘Wait, why are you on that side of the bed? I thought you could only sleep on this side?’ as she took her panties off and climbed in.

‘Uh yeah,' he looked abashed, 'But I just sat here to give you your champagne, and save you walking all the way to this side. I was going to switch …’ and he pulled her into his embrace, smiling, ‘Afterwards.’ which he said in his low sexy voice.

She giggled, the champagne taking affect, ‘Ohh, OK! Thank you, you’re SO considerate.’ and she leaned in and kissed him. 

He actually was, she thought. Yes, there were some pretty annoying things he did too, like the obsessive tidying. But they knew each other well enough for that not to be a deal-breaker. She knew she had some bad habits too. 

They weren’t the things that had ended them last time.

It was all new right now, and they just had to keep remembering what was important, and it seemed that neither of them were happy when they were apart.

The things that mattered, like loving her truly, madly, deeply and the Goddamn amazing sex, well, he got those things right. So, she figured she could deal with the rest. Anyway, on the plus side, it meant she didn’t have to clean so much.

She thought about the last guy she’d been with, God, it’ll been painful having to go over that all that stuff afresh. He’d been messier than her. She found herself telling him to pick up his dirty clothes as she wasn’t his mother. 

It’d made her think of Joe and what a pain she’d been for him the first-time round, before she’d grown up a bit.

It was actually so much easier with him. 

Well, after they’d worked a lot of that stuff out more the second time round.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘So what things did I teach you?’ he asked coming up for air, as they were entwined around each other.

‘Hmm?’ she said caressing his back softly.

‘What you learned from being with me, and all my experience at the grand age of 35?’

‘Oh, dear God, you really want to know?’ she was shocked.

‘Yeah. You always struck me as knowing exactly what you were doing.’ 

She laughed sceptically, ‘Really?’ 

‘Uh-huh, c’mon, spill.’ he pushed.

She cringed, ‘This is so embarrassing …’ Damn Joanie for planting the seed in his head, she thought.

He sighed, ‘OK, you tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.’

‘What you learned from me?’ she said dubiously.

He nodded.

‘We’re still talking sex, right?’

He nodded again, smiling.

She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what an earth she'd taught him. 

He kept looking at her. She knew he wouldn’t let up until she gave him something. 

Jesus. 

She shook her head in disbelief, and while untangling herself and sitting up, she said, 'Alright ...' , she took a big swig of champagne.

He put one arm behind his head and watched her with amusement.

‘OK, multiple orgasms. I’d never had more than one before you. I actually thought they were just … made up.’ It sounded so stupid to her saying it out loud.

She laughed both at her naivety and at his disbelief.

‘I’d just slept with less experienced jerks … selfish jerks.’

He nodded, ‘Aah, sex is like anything, it’s gets better with practice, right?’ He sat up and took her champagne glass and took a sip.

‘Exactly, although I remember being so intimidated by you.’

‘Really? Why?’ He went to give her back the glass, but she waved it away and reached to pick up the other one.

‘Because you were …’ how could she say it without offending him? ‘A player.' and she added quickly, 'You know you were, the image you projected back then …,’ she elaborated, ‘The suits, the Porsche, the hair ... you had all the ladies at Cardiff all falling over you. I bet it’s the same wherever you go, even now. You must be very popular with your students.’ she insinuated.

‘But I never mix business and pleasure; you were the only exception.’ Then, he frowned, ‘What about the hair?’

‘That’s what you pick up on?’ it was her turn to frown and pull a face, ‘It was just styled to death. I always preferred it more natural, tousled.’ and she messed up his hair to make a point, ‘There’s that’s better!’

He laughed and smoothed it down again, ‘What can I say, it was the 80s.’ he shrugged, ‘But you always seemed to be so confident though. I mean, you were the one who started all of this. You rammed your tongue down my throat in that bar full of people, remember?’

‘Oh, so we’re going there, are we?’ and she raised her eyebrows, ‘Well, I was more than a little drunk, because you were buying me beer after beer, then whiskey chasers and tequila shots. Shame on you getting me drunk, I was only 22, just a baby! Just older than Joanie.' she needlessly reminded him, 'I drank, but I’d never had so much hard liquor before. … God, I was so sick later.’

He winced, embarrassed, ‘Christ, that's right!' referring to her comparison, 'Ooh that's awful!' but he was chuckling a little, 'I didn’t mean to, I was more than a little drunk as well, you know. I was just … really excited, I thought, even then, that you had it. Out of all the other colleges I went too, you were the only one who impressed me. But I was an asshole to you, so, sorry for that. If it makes you feel any better, it really stressed me out, as I thought I’d blown it with you. I did regret that it’d happened. Business and pleasure invariably doesn’t work, ... as we know.’ 

She looked at him, knowing he was telling the truth, fascinated she asked, ‘So, why did you let it continue?’

‘Hmmm … I asked myself that a lot early on. All I could come up was that if I said no, maybe you’d, at best take more time on the BIOS or at worst, leave altogether.’

‘So, wait, you fucked me to keep the project going?’ she asked incredulously.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it there trouble brewing in paradise, already??
> 
> Chapter 2 is up, but I'm mainly working on 'Curious' right now. 
> 
> Patience, please dear reader ;)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Cam & Joe timeline and important dates as far as research has turned up, I found a great image that someone had made of action from all 4 seasons [wow!] I’m forever grateful to them!  
> 1983 June – Nov Joe and Cam 1st time  
> 1993 Oct 13-14 Joe and Cam get back together  
> 1994 March 28 Haley’s 15th birthday  
> 1994 early April Joanie’s 17th birthday (1977)  
> 1994 April 14 Gordon dies (Oct 1993 – 40th birthday)  
> 1994 Oct 12 Joe and Cam break up  
> 1994 mid-November 1994 Joe left apartment in  
> 1995 Oct – Joe teaching (I’d assumed in the show it was the same year, but apparently not, so I assume he went and did some teacher training course)  
> ‘Fate Part 1' & 'Fate Part 2' continues after the party’ timeline/action  
> 1996 SF Pride June - Joanie aged 19 / Haley 17 / Cam 35 / Joe 48  
> 1998 March 28 – Haley’s 19th birthday - Joanie forces the stalemate between Cam and Joe at Haley's surprise party.  
> Feb 2021 - 'Snippets' continues with their new relationship. Coming soon!


	2. Back to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexually explicit content
> 
> Cam and Joe reminisce about their past bedroom antics ... sparks fly ...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

11.32 p.m., Saturday, March 28th, 1998

He put his hands up in defence, ‘Well, that’s how it started … and 15 years later, I’m still here, so obviously it wasn’t my only motivation, I was lying to myself too. Are you going to make this into a thing?’

She unclenched her jaw, and looked at him, ‘No.’

‘Really?’ he put his glass down, but he could see she was still a little mad, he didn’t want to risk it, ‘So kiss me and prove it.’ puckering up.

Try as she might, she couldn’t help but laugh at him. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. After, he put his arm around her and kissed her temple, whispering, ‘It was that fiery spirit I fell in love with, you know.’

She finished her champagne, and put it down, and snuggled back into his embrace, one hand going to his right pec, stroking the scar there affectionately and the other to his stomach, her fingers caressing him in and around the large scar there.

Her attitude had caused her many issues over the years, she was born a fighter, but maybe that was why they got on so well. 

He was one too.

‘So why did you keep sleeping with me? he asked, ‘You never seemed to like me very much back then.’

‘Oh yeah, I thought you were an asshole, alright.’ she sighed, remembering that time well, ‘But it was tough doing a whole BIOS, and sex really helped when I was ‘stuck’ which was often. I was attracted to you, which really pissed me off, but I thought that because you were an asshole that I wouldn’t fall for you.’

‘But my charm won you over.’ he smirked, and his free hand stroked her thigh under the covers. 

She snorted, ‘You made me so mad at times, and I was so pissed that I couldn’t stop thinking of you. … Oh God! … That made me want to do such baaad things to you …'

‘Oooh, really? Such as?’ without even looking, she knew what look would be on his face.

She exhaled, ‘Just the usual, fuck you, I’m pretty strait-laced, as you know ...’ she stopped as he snorted in derision, and then added, 'What? I am!' more vehemently. 

'You have a few kinks, MISS Howe.' he added extra emphasis and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She looked at him, and slow smile spread across her face, 'OK, I do,' she acknowledged, 'But it's a sliding scale, I used a few of your ties a long time ago, but that hardly puts me in the same league as some leather-clad dominatrix with a dungeon, does it?' 

He laughed, 'Ooh, nice image. No, it doesn't,' then he looked at her slyly, 'I have a few more ties again now, should you want to indulge yourself.'

'Oh really? Hmm, I think someone has a few kinks of their own,' she shot back, grinning broadly at him.

She paused and returned to what she'd been saying before, ‘But really, the more we had sex back then, the better it was, well for me anyway ...'

She trailed off, looking at him quizzically for confirmation.

He nodded, and there a was a small smile on his face, crinkling his eyes.

'Do you remember the first time I came to your place?’ she asked, her eyes shining.

‘When you used my toothbrush …?’

‘Jesus, I said sorry like a million times!’

He snickered at how touchy she was, ‘Hey, I’m just saying that time! I’m not still mad.' and then he said, 'What about it?’ Trying to steer the conversation back around.

‘Well, that was the time of many firsts, and I saw a different side to you from just the 'boss', the Product Manager at Cardiff. You were actually surprisingly sweet, do you remember, you made me an omelet? And then when I couldn’t sleep, you went down on me?’

She heard him snort softly through his nose, and quietly say, ‘I remember.’

‘OK,’ she hesitated and then exhaled, ‘So … I’d never enjoyed giving head before you …’ 

‘What? Wait? That can’t be true.’ he looked at her in disbelief.

She laughed, ‘No, it’s totally true.’

He frowned at her, ‘But you were always so good at it.’

‘Well, of course I was, I'm talented, remember!’ and she laughed again, flashing her eyes at him again.

He chuckled, and then asked, ‘So why? What was different with me? You can't just drop that, I need details.’

She sighed loudly, ‘OK, OK. Well, it came out of you being so smug, like you were this irresistible sex god, and it made me want to just break you, make you lie in bed thinking of me …’

'Sex god, ha!' he repeated and laughed, then, ‘Jesus, did you put some kind of spell on me?’

‘Maybe,’ she laughed ironically, ‘But if I did, it totally backfired, as I must have put one on me too.’

‘So, why didn’t you like giving head before?’ he was curious now.

‘Oh, you know, it always felt like it was just expected, and guys who just tried to … ahh, just ram their dick down my throat. It was so unpleasant. Ugh!’ she grimaced at the memory.

He laughed.

‘Oh, so that’s funny?’ allowing an edge to come into her voice.

‘No, no! Ah, it’s just that, well you know, most guys are jerks, always shoving their dicks in every hole possible, as hard as possible.’

She nodded, ‘Mmm-hm, ... so, did that happen to you, too?’ they rarely talked about his experience with men, not that it’d ever been an issue.

‘Oh yeah, of course. I bet everyone, gay, bi, straight, whatever, has a similar story or two.’

‘So, what do you do?’ she was curious.

‘A couple of things, shove the hips back, grab their scrotum. If they’re still not getting the message, use some teeth or just stop. There’s an etiquette. Usually, gay guys are more sensitive to it than straight ones, usually.’

‘Makes sense,’ she nodded, ‘But, then with you, I don’t know, I always felt like I was in control and watching your reactions to what I was doing … was … such a turn on. That was something new.’

‘Ahh, you got off on the power.’ he smiled wickedly and moved her hand from his chest down to his stiffening dick.

‘Oh!’ she exclaimed, ‘It seems that someone else is getting off on this.’ she raised her eyebrows at him.

‘Uh-huh,’ and he smiled broadly, all shining white teeth, ‘You going down on me is probably the most enduring fantasy I have of you. You have no idea how many boring board meetings, dull dinners or nights alone, I’ve made you do it to me.’

Oh my God, I’m mortified, that’s so seedy, Mr MacMillan.’ But her face showed the opposite emotion, she was thrilled at his confession, ‘So, I do have power over you.’ and she pulled the sheets back to look at the evidence of it.

He nodded, grinning.

‘What happens if I do this?’ and she dug her nail into the soft flesh of his thigh and raked it slowly up.

He groaned and his eyes closed briefly, 'Aaaahhh!' he sighed.

‘A-ha!’ she smiled, enjoying herself. 

He waited for her next move, his belly already rising and falling in anticipation.

She looked at him as if deciding, then reached back and turned her bedside lamp off, saying, ‘You know what I’m so tired, I think I’m going to sleep …’ smiling saucily before withdrawing from him. Relishing the look of surprise on his face.

After a beat, and it looked like she wasn’t going go any further, he grabbed her and she screamed in shock, ‘Shh-sh!’ he admonished, ‘These walls here definitely have ears.’ 

He manoeuvred her so she was straddling his cock, he eased them down the bed some more, so he was lying down.

She made a face, ‘Sorry, but you made me jump,’ and looked down then realised where she was ‘Oh!’ she said again, smiling, remembering earlier in the day when they'd admitted what their favourite position was, ‘Joe, wait.’ she said in hushed tones.

‘What’s wrong?’ he whispered.

‘Nothing, but I want to know what you learned from me.’

He started moving his hips, and said somewhat breathily, ‘Can I tell you later?’ 

While she straddled him, he held his cock up and pushed himself into her as he pressed down on her hips. 

Uhhhh … that’s so unfair … aaahhhhhh …’ she sighed, closing her eyes.

‘OK, I’ll give you one thing,’ he offered, and he moved his hand down to her pussy and found her clit.

She moaned in time with his actions and then gasped as he removed his digit. 

Joe then put it in his mouth and was looking at her with pure rapture.

This was something else that they’d both used to goad the other one on, over the years.

He offered his finger to her and watched with desire as she sucked it clean, while he licked the remnants off his lips.

‘I love, just love, the way you taste, salty but kind of sweet too. I’d never really enjoyed going down on women that much, but you, I could feast on you all night.’ 

She smiled; it was one of the things she loved about him. 

But she hadn’t been pretending before, she was starting to feel tired.

The emotional roller-coaster from earlier in the day was taking its toll.

He pushed his hips up and held hers down, they both groaned.

‘Apparently, the flavour, yours and mine, is influenced by food, so there’s a plus side to all the junk food you eat.’

‘I’m actually trying to eat better now. I’ve given up the orange soda.’ 

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

She nodded, ‘No, I swear, it’s true. I’m trying to reduce all the garbage. I mean, today’s been a bit of an exception. But don't worry, I’ll go back to the junk if it changes anything between you and me.’ Then she added, ‘God, how do you know all this stuff?’ Trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

‘I read.’ he shrugged, and as she frowned, he continued, ‘Well, I was initially researching what was going on with my erections … and I learned, unfortunately, that it was normal, just part of the ageing process. Then, I started reading about all sorts of things.’

‘Pervert,’ she said smiling and she shifted herself toward him, pressing herself as far forward without losing his cock. She puckered up, and he came up to kiss her, ‘So, how is all that?’

He sighed, ‘Well, unlike you, who’s apparently hitting your sexual peak about now, us guys start our very slow decline after our mid-twenties. But it just means more quality not quantity.’

‘Ahh poor baby, so no more multiples? Just for me?’ she put her hands on his chest and put her chin on them, and sighed, looking at him. 

He smiled and nodded, ‘I don't think I ever really had multiples in the same way you can. But don’t feel bad, I get by.’ and he curled his hips, pushing down on hers again. Watching her eyes close as she moaned. 

She kept them shut.

‘Hey Cam? Cam?’ he gently stroked her thighs, ‘Tired?’ 

She slowly opened her eyes, ‘Mmmm … I am … I’m sorry.’ she sat up and stopped as though she was deciding, and then clambered off him. 

They both grunted as his cock came out of her.

He looked down at his erection and groaned.

She curled up next to him, and looked at his cock and then up at him, ‘Are you going to be OK?’

He looked at her and shifted his hips, angling his cock so it fell toward to her, ‘You aren’t going help me out a little? You were the one talking about giving head and got me into this predicament.’

She put her hand up to block it from her view, ‘Oh God, Joe, … you're insatiable!' enjoying the irony of their role-reversal in the light of his ageing confession, 'It’s been a bit of a day. … Umm, raincheck?’

‘For tomorrow morning? he asked hopefully.

‘Hmmm, we’ll see, I said I'd have breakfast with Donna, to catch up. But you’re welcome to come …’ her mouth twitched into a smile as she realised what she was about to say, ‘Err ... to join us too.’

‘Ahh thanks.’ he said sarcastically, ‘So raincheck for when?’

She knew he wouldn’t leave it, Joe was a dog with a bone, or boner, which was more appropriate right now.

‘If not in the morning, then the next time we’re together.’

‘Hmm, alright. So, when will that be? Next weekend?’ he asked hopefully.

‘I don’t know, Joe! I'm not going to diarize sex with you. Can we talk about this in tomorrow?’ she was getting pissed now, her tiredness showing.

‘OK, Cam, love of my life, I’m sorry.’ he reached over and turned his light off. Then he laid down and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

She sighed, relenting, 'Listen, I'M sorry, I didn't realise just how tired I am.' 

She kissed him softly.

He sighed and then whispered, 'OK, I forgive you.'

‘Are you going to beat off next to me now?’ she asked, ‘That would be so gross.’

He was ominously silent. 

Then he ventured, ‘How would you feel if I went to the bathroom?’ he said, remembering back to the time she’d mentioned, when he’d done exactly that, once she’d fallen asleep.

‘Ooeuh! Now I’m going to be thinking of you doing that.’

He turned his light back on and got up, heading to the bathroom.

‘Wait, is that what you’re going to do? Seriously, Joe?' then louder when he didn't answer, 'Joe?’ she was outraged, half sitting up and staring at him, wide eyed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> It might a little while for the next chapter, I'm working on 'Curious', which is a whole weekend at Joe's in 1983 ... It's a bit of a 'smutathon'.  
> I'm in a bit of a groove ATM and it's tough to switch to older Cam and Joe, but I'll get there :)  
> Poor 'old' Joe is left in a bit of a predic(k)ament (geddit, geddit??) and Cam's tired and pissy ... oh dear, here we go again...  
> 


	3. Back to Bed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Joe … Cam’s such a tease … what's a guy to do?
> 
> Warning: sexually explicit content

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

11.56 p.m., Saturday, March 28th, 1998

‘No,’ he snickered, ‘I’m going to brush my teeth. Is that allowed, MISS?’ looking back at her, smirking, and holding his cock to stop it from bouncing.

They stared at each other, remembering other times when they’d indulged in a little ‘role play.’

‘Very good, MacMillan, oral hygiene’s important ...’ and she looked at him sternly. 

But she couldn’t maintain it and broke first, her mouth twisted into a broad smile and her eyes sparkled.

‘Ahh, Cam, are you really sure you don’t want to play with all …’ he swooped his hand over himself dramatically, while standing up straight, puffing out his chest and pulling his stomach in, ‘This?’

Cam rolled her eyes at him, but she let out a mischievous little giggle.

Jesus, he was still gorgeous … and it would shut him up.

Donna would understand if she missed breakfast, there would be other times.

Besides, it wasn’t everyday she got back together with the love of her life, she reasoned.

They were going to be separated again tomorrow, after one lousy night, after dreaming about him for … well, years.

She made a decision, but he'd have to work for it. She had leverage over him now.

‘OK, you were always particularly good with your tongue, you may put it to good use on my toe …’ and she flipped the covers back to reveal her feet, pointing them exaggeratedly.

‘I may put it to good use … may I? Wow … how generous, Miss Howe.’ he rolled his eyes, something he’d picked up from her over the years. 

But he knelt all the same, wrinkling his nose at the prospect, and then remembering that she’d showered before and after being in the pool.

‘And if you do a good job, MacMillan, and I don’t fall asleep, you may fuck me.’ she stared at him, hiding her delight inside. Knowing that she’d thrown down the gauntlet and he’d go out of his way to 'win', thrilled her.

He stared back at her and then nodded softly, in acceptance of her challenge.

He maintained eye contact as he leaned forward and stretched his arms up, delving under the covers and pushing them back as he followed her legs up to find the very tops of her thighs.

He used just his fingertips to delicately draw small circles over them. 

Then he curled his fingers to alternate his touch, adding a little nail too.

Cam laid back down and put her arm up behind her to support her head, so she could watch him. 

Suddenly, she was reminded of the first time she went to his apartment when his arrogance had goaded her into going all out.

She stubbornly kept her face neutral as not to give anything anyway. 

As he’d done way back when. 

She idly wondered if he planned it all along, knowing that she’d try harder. 

She didn’t think so, that'd just been the way he was back then.

Back to the present, and she struggled to retain her mask of indifference, as his fingers were brushing into her pubic hair, teasing her with a promise of future pleasure.

He began to move downwards at the same slow steady pace. 

He slowed even more as he reached her feet and held them more firmly, knowing they were ticklish.

He secured one foot and still watching her, extended his tongue down to her little toe and started licking all around bathing it with his saliva.

Oh God, she thought.

He breathed gently on her glistening toe, cooling it.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened a little.

He closed his mouth over the small digit and sucked.

Cam fought against closing her eyes, wanting to maintain eye contact and watch him.

He moved on to the next toe and using just the tip of his tongue, carefully caressing up its underside.

He was looking at her intensely as he eased it over the nail and bent it down, so it balanced on his lower lip and then sucked it in.

His eyes closed while he did it and there was a look of rapture on his face.

She couldn’t stop staring at him. 

She would have thought he was an apparition if it hadn’t been for the warm wetness enveloping her small digit.

He repeated the action with her other toes working his way to her big toe, watching her again.

Even before he’d got there, her eyes were just slits, and her lips were parted.

It seemed almost on their own that her legs parted more. The leg connected to the foot receiving all of his attention, bent and trembled as though it had a mind of its own.

Like her, he found it almost impossible to stop looking at her, hardly believing his eyes that she was really there.

Although, he knew her every expression, they haunted his night time dreams and waking imagination. 

He also knew every part of her body as well as he knew his own. 

He wanted to tell her how much reconnecting with her meant to him, but he knew there would be time to say everything that was in his heart. 

He was determined he wasn’t going to mess it up this time. 

His mouth closed over her big toe and he alternated between sucking on it and lapping it with his tongue.

She finally stopped fighting him, letting out a deep sigh and closing her eyes. 

Smiling to himself, he let his fingertips trace a slow path up and all over her calves, delighting as his actions made her emit soft sexy groans every time she exhaled.

He watched her hips shift and her belly tense, both tells of her rising desire. 

If he kept going, she would want him to fuck her.

She would beg him.

He’d never got bored of the game she’d started so long ago.

But he liked to surprise her and had an idea and stopped what he was doing.

‘Cameron, don’t open your eyes, OK?’

Puzzlement creased her face, ‘Uhh, OK.’ she agreed hesitantly.

She listened intently, on high alert now, wondering what he was up to.

She heard him go over and unzip his bag passed the bottom of the bed, next to the vanity. 

After some hurried rummaging, he must have found what he’d been looking for, as she next heard him up by her head, turning the bathroom light on.

He came to back to her and placed his hand on her arm, ‘Cam? Keep them closed but sit up.’ 

She did as he asked and he placed something over her eyes. 

Her frown deepened, what was he doing? 

He’d brought a blindfold with him? 

She’d later discover it was a sleeping mask.

‘Joe …’ she started.

‘Shhh … my love, you challenged me, remember?’

She stopped, not because of his reference to the challenge, but they’d never said affectionate things like ‘my love’ or even used regular pet names for each other before. 

He’d called her ‘love of his life’ earlier, but that was to stop her getting mad.

She thought she could get used to it.

‘Cam, stand up for a moment.’

She sat up fully and blindly groped for him.

He took her hand, ‘I’ve got you ... I’m right here.’ 

He helped her up and then told her to stay. 

What was she a dog? She thought to herself and shook her head in disbelief.

She heard something behind her and then he got her to lie down again.

The bed felt a little … cooler ...?

She couldn’t figure out what he’d done.

There were some more noises and she heard a metallic ‘tinging’.

Her brain went to handcuffs, not that they'd never used them and why the hell would he be traveling with them? 

No, they couldn't be, ... could they? 

But what was that noise?

‘OK,’ he whispered next to her ear, making her jump, ‘Spread your legs.’

She did, feeling both her excitement and trepidation rising.

‘Wider.’

Man, the teacher thing had made him so bossy. 

Well, bossier, she corrected herself.

She could feel her nipples harden in the cool air.

‘Now, don’t move. If you want me to stop, your safe word is ‘Sweetheart’.’

That really threw her, they’d never done anything that needed a safe word.

What was this?

She was wide awake now; all her tiredness had mysteriously disappeared.

She tried to picture his expression when she’d given him the challenge, had there been a sly smile?

Or was her overactive imagination adding that? 

Joe was very good at one-upmanship, especially in the bedroom.

‘And you’ve got to be quiet, remember where we are.’

She was starting to get a bit freaked out, ‘Joe?’ she hissed, and her voice sounded unsteady.

‘Yes?’ he said tenderly.

‘Did you lock the door?’ she sounded panicked, ‘Can you lock the door?’ that would be all she needed, Joanie, Donna or Haley walking in on them.

‘OK, OK. Calm down.’ and she felt his lips press softy on hers. 

She breathed him in and she was aware of his nose touching her cheek. 

Everything felt magnified.

All of her other senses seemed to be compensating for her loss of vision. 

Then he moved again. 

She heard the door lock and felt herself relax.

She figured the girls were still downstairs, not having heard anyone come up. She hadn't made out with anyone else in the same house for a long time and she knew of old how nosey Joanie was.

The bed sagged slightly, and Joe’s lips were back on hers, placing small kisses on them. 

She instantly forgot everything else, there was just him.

She opened her mouth without thinking put her tongue out, seeking his.

He licked around it and lapped at her lips, staying outside not engaging it in their usual tongue battle.

She sighed in frustration.

She felt him smirk. His breath tickled the sensitive skin above her upper lip. 

‘You’re such an asshole.’ she complained. 

His smile broadened, ‘And you love it.’

It was her turn to smile. 

She couldn’t deny it.

She felt the bed move as his weight left it again.

There was a noise she couldn’t place practically behind her. 

Now what?

Then he was back, his lips wet and carefully opening hers with his tongue, something dribbled inside … and then it came to her, champagne!

He kissed her.

Ooh, champagne kisses, so they were a real thing.

She chucked as she swallowed.

He pushed his tongue in deeper, chasing the disappearing fizz. There were small explosions in her mouth that sent tingles way down to others places inside of her.

Her pussy pulsed painfully; her legs still being spread as he’d told her.

A long low groan came out of her as he moved away.

There were those metallic sounds again, they were closer this time.

Down by the side of the bed?

What was it?

Joe popped a partially melted ice cube in his mouth and homed in on her nearest nipple, after pulling the comforter off her. 

Cam jumped in shock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brrr well if that doesn't keep Cam awake, nothing will ...
> 
> Working on the next chapter ... Hopefully before Christmas 🎄


	4. Back to Bed Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cam … what a role-reversal, Joe’s such a tease … things are going to get a bit hot, well, cold … and wet … and THEN hot … 
> 
> Warning: sexually explicit content
> 
> Some feedback would be lovely.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

12.18 p.m., Sunday, March 29th, 1998

Her body jumped as though she’d been electrocuted, and she couldn’t help but let out a loud ‘HHHAAaaarrrrhhhh.’ which she tried to stifle once she’d regained some composure. 

It was so cold on her poor bud, but once the initial shock had passed, she found she enjoyed the new sensation on her skin.

She could feel trickles of cold water running over her body. 

It started to briefly pool in between her breasts and then flow down her torso, while some went down her side onto the towel she didn’t know he’d laid under her.

She twisted and shivered wherever it touched.

He worked the ice cube round and round in his mouth, his tongue and lips also getting cold. He could feel how her nipple hardened and her breast also seemed to become fuller with the attention.

Cam shrank away from him and in the next moment, stretched her chest up to his mouth, wanting more as her skin adjusted to the temperature.

He took the melting cube out of his mouth before it started to be too much for his teeth and using his fingers, slid it between her breasts and up to her other nipple, to give it the same treatment.

He watched as she squirmed but didn’t try too hard to move her body away from the ice.

He returned his mouth to the first fully erect, cold nipple.

Both soon regained their warmth and she sighed throatily.

The ice melted and disappeared. 

Joe left the bed again and she strained trying to work out where he was going this time.

He dragged the ice bucket, which was next to the top of the bed, down level with her waist. It was now in his reach as he climbed on the bed and knelt between her thighs. 

He made sure the ice bucket rattled ominously as he moved it.

He delighted watching her face change, steeling herself for his next ‘attack.’ 

He dipped his cool fingers down to get another piece.

He put the back of his other hand down in front of her pussy, lightly grazing her pubic hair with his fingers. 

He could feel the heat radiating out from it without even touching her glistening labia and clit.

She sucked in a breath and tensed up, expecting the ice to follow but he wasn’t finished teasing her yet.

Joe moved his fingers to stroke her left inner thigh. 

Then when she was sighing in delight and had relaxed down again, with his other hand, he dragged the ice over the top of her right thigh.

Her whole body shook again in shock and then in pleasure.

He loved seeing how his actions affected her. 

She bit deeper into her lip in an effort to be quiet.

She was in a quandary, although the ice felt amazing, she wasn’t sure if she could actually bear it directly on her pussy, which was on fire.

The prospect made nervous and excited at the same time.

It reminded her when at Cardiff, he’d held a live wire out, to turn her on ...

How she loved getting turned on by him, even now so many years later.

She lost the thread of her thoughts as he glided the ice from her thigh up passed the delicate skin stretched across her hip. 

Her stomach muscles tightened and she tried to stay still and silent.

Both being impossible as the ice melted as it moved, leaving a watery trail. 

Small dribbles ran down the side of her leg and also into the tangle of her bush.

Her pelvis quivered and she let out a stifled gasp.

She didn’t know how long she’d be able to last before she made him fuck her.

He continued up across the strip of skin between the top of her mound and her belly, knowing that she was hyper-sensitive there. 

He quickly brushed across it and was rewarded with a strong reaction as she tensed her legs and flexed her feet, grimacing as she tried to whimper quietly. 

Her whole body began to shift and shake. 

She wanted him to stop and at the same time to keep going.

Oh God.

Her resolve was wavering, she needed him inside of her ... she wanted to come.

Suddenly, there was a thud from the stairs outside and someone loudly shhhing. 

They both froze.

Oh fuck, what bad timing.

‘Joe?’ she hissed urgently, panicked more that she couldn’t see and desperately tried to refocus on the outside world again.

She ground her teeth and groaned in irritation as she felt her orgasm slip away.

‘Shhh.’ he reminded softly and lifted up the ice. 

He looked behind him at the door, unfortunately, the ice cube was still above her and dripped on her skin, making her jump and then wriggle under him, ‘Aaarrgghh! Joe!’ she complained urgently.

‘Sorry!’ he said quietly, and hastily slipped it back into the bucket.

Returning his eyes to the door, he saw a shadow block out some light from under it and stay there.

Lowering his voice, he spoke quickly, ‘OK, be quiet, someone’s right outside.’ 

He felt her tense up; she knew who it’d be.

Joe stroked down her arm and found her hand, to reassure her. 

They heard Donna say in a loud whisper, ‘Joanie, no! Go to bed.’ and he saw the shadow retreat.

There was sound of a door shutting, Joanie’s, from the direction, then the landing light went off and lastly, more softly on the other side of them, Donna’s door closed.

Her house had five bedrooms, Joanie and Haley’s were the first ones up from the stairs. 

Joe and Cam were extremely grateful that Haley’s room was between Joanie’s and the guest room they were currently in. 

Next, on the other side of them was another slightly smaller guest room.

Across from that was the door to the largest bedroom, which of course was Donna’s.

‘OK, they’ve gone.’ he whispered.

‘Did Haley come up too?’ she asked softly.

‘Not sure, I don’t think so. She’s probably playing computer games with Ellie.’

‘Uh-huh … or playing other games with Ellie …’ she observed smiling.

‘That’s not something I want to think about.’ he chided.

But before she could reply, he released her hands and grabbed another lump of ice. 

He skimmed it down the length of her arm, making her gasp out loud.

As he was doing that, he stroked her opposite thigh with his other hand, working his way up towards her pussy again.

All other thoughts vanished, and she was being taken up again. 

Oh yes, she thought.

He knew how to drive up her desire and win her challenge.

She ground her teeth in delicious frustration as he skirted around and just into her pubic hair.

He shifted forward on the bed as he gently stroked the soft flesh of her outer lips.

She sighed and rolled her hips, encouraging him in.

His cock ached and it took amazing self-control not to just bury himself in her wide-open pussy.

She could feel his eyes on her, in her mind’s eye, she could even see his expression watching the effect he was having on her.

She knew he wouldn’t touch her where she ached for it until she begged. 

It was the game she’d taught him long ago. 

It would be her punishment for denying him earlier. 

She must get off on it too, or she wouldn’t have goaded him so much. 

Kinks indeed, she thought.

He transferred another rapidly disappearing cube to his mouth so he could lean on his arm and hunched down to draw it across her belly.

Oh fuck.

It was almost too much to bear.

She thought about using the safe word, 'sweetheart.'

Did she want him to stop?

No, she never wanted him to stop again.

She couldn’t for the life of her think why she’d denied herself this hedonistic pleasure all of these years. 

She’d fought so hard against him and the pull of her heart, and the feelings he provoked in her whenever she was around him.

Had she resisted him because she felt so out of control?

He made her feel things, not only desire, but deep scary emotions. Made her dream of a happy life and a better future full of a myriad of possibilities. 

It’d been the same for him, but he’d been more willing to try than she had. 

She recalled the hurt in his eyes, weeks after that first fateful COMDEX, after he and Gordon had butchered her OS, and she thought he’d betrayed her. 

He’d stood on her porch begging her to come back and work with him again, go to California with him, to do anything with him.

To love him … again.

22-year-old Cam’d been too angry and thought him too pathetic.

36-year-old Cam thought he’d been brave and a realist. 

What if she’d closed her mouth for once and opened that damn door?

Opened her heart to him?

But with Joe, the Joe he was when she’d first met him, she hadn’t known what was true and what was a lie. 

He’d had to change.

So had she.

That was another timeline, she mused. 

How many different versions of their lives were there? 

Would they have been together all this time or was it inevitable that they’d crash and burn before they could earn the right to be together again? 

Was there such a thing as Fate or other some fucked-up deity just playing with them all?

Mercilessly, Joes’ actions interrupted her stream of consciousness.

She wanted to touch him, to hold him and tell him she was sorry for all the hurt she’d caused him.

But there would time later for that.

His cold mouth was on her nipple again, the ice was just a rapidly disappearing slither and he slurped up the melted water, swallowing it down. 

Her nipple ached as the pressure in his mouth increased.

‘Oh God, I love you so much,’ she surprised herself as well as Joe, confessing what was in her heart rather than the more easily said desires.

She felt him stop.

She was about to say his name when his handsome face and the room reappeared as he took the mask off.

He was inches from hers, looking at her with wonder.

She stared back at him, wide-eyed, awaiting his reaction.

‘Because I’m a sex god?’ he inquired, his mouth curling slightly, and his eyes sparkled and creased at their corners.

She sighed, making him smile wider, this was why she never, well rarely, gave him compliments and she glared at him, ‘Yes, Joe, because you’re a sex god, but nothing else.’ she deadpanned. 

He pouted sulkily, jutting out his lower lip and bringing his eyebrows down at the sides, trying to look sad.

She couldn’t help but laugh at him, ‘What is that face? You lunatic.’ she said, although it was affectionately, 'Just come here and kiss me.’

He smiled again as he moved in to do as she’d asked. 

Just before his lips touched hers, he said sweetly, ‘I want to show you how happy you loving me, makes me.’ 

He started slowly, so softly pushing his chilly tongue out and dragging it lovingly over her lower lip, into the corners and up along her upper lip, doing a full circle round back to the beginning.

Then he delved inside, finding her tongue and he pressed his lips down onto hers.

She’d been trying to maintain eye contact, keep the connection between them, but the natural reaction to close them took over with his delicate touch.

She revelled in the softness and change of tempo.

She had to connect with him, and she brought her hands up to his face, their game forgotten.

One of his came up to hers, mirroring her more intimate touch.

He let his finger tips dance down to her neck and upper chest, circling around a breast going tantalisingly close to her nipple. He felt her skin pucker as her nipple hardened by itself.

She groaned into his mouth.

‘Are you still tired?’ he asked her silkily between soft sugary kisses.

‘Strangely, no, wide awake. Maybe the ice bath had something to do with that ...’

He smirked mischievously, ‘So do you want me to fuck you yet?’

She waited a beat, considering it. 

She was as horny as hell, but she could wait a little longer.

She wanted to have some fun of her own.

‘No, I want to give you a taste of your own medicine.’ she smiled wickedly up at him.

‘Oh really?’ and he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Her generosity and eagerness to take charge was another thing he loved about her.

‘Uh-huh,' and she looked at him sternly, 'Give me some ice, a nice big bit.’

‘Only if you ask me nicely, say, ‘Please my sex god’.’

Jesus, she was never going to hear the end of it now. 

But she relented and intoned sarcastically, ‘Please my sex god.’ 

He snickered indulgently, and lent back to get some more ice, popping it between his teeth.

He went to kiss her and moved it round her lips as she tried to take it from him.

Getting annoyed with his playing, she homed in on a nipple and squeezed it extra hard, so he yelled out in surprise, dropping the ice on her.

‘Ahhh!’ she gasped quietly as it hit her chest and then reminded him, ‘Shhh ... these walls have ears, remember?’ 

She grinned as his hand went to his sore nipple.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she took the ice saying ‘Aww, let me help you ...’ swatting his hand away and putting it squarely on his nipple with relish.

His face was a picture, and he bit his lip trying to be quiet.

‘Payback’s a bitch, huh?’ she beamed up at him.

Although, as his body was angled over hers, the icy run-off dripped back onto her as it trickled down him. 

She rubbed around his pec more, then slid it over to his other nipple, making it hard too.

He gritted his teeth and sucked in air through them.

She loved how he now quivered because of the ice. 

Mmmm so sexy, she thought.

She moved it further down, going lower around his belly and scars.

She enjoyed his reactions, he was already panting and watching her with the same trepidation that she’d had as the ice headed towards his dick.

He lent back, straightening up on his knees, so he could push his erection toward her, willing her to put the ice on it.

‘Do you like this?’ it was an unnecessary question as his face was already full of lust.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on hers.

She moved nearer to it and he tensed in anticipation.

She glided right pass it, down to his thigh, showing her teeth as she smiled at him broadly.

He shook involuntarily and his cock twitched, making him groan more.

His eyes closed briefly, and his head tipped back.

When they opened again, he regarded her again through shiny slits, grumbling ‘You’re such a tease.’ 

‘And you love it.’ she shot back.

His mouth moved into a furtive little smile. He couldn't deny it.

They stared at each other, until he broke it by reaching down for some more ice and ghosting around the outskirts of her pussy, starting low and skirting the line of her hair.

It was time to force the issue, he thought.

Now it was her turn to tense up and she sucked her breath in between clenched teeth.

Still staring at each other, they were goading the other on.

It was her move now, and in a bold one, she cupped his testicles, pulling them up to stretch out his skin.

Then with her other hand, she drew the ice up to trace around where it joined his body.

The effect on him was instantaneous, he moaned loudly, and he pushed his hips forward more as his buttocks and then his abs tightened involuntarily.

His body shook making his cock bounce, and he couldn’t help but moan lustily.

‘Shhhh ...’ but she was delighted at how it affected him.

She pulled his cock harder and brought the ice up onto his balls.

His eyes widened and he bit down into his lip again, making it even redder, only half smothering another throaty groan.

His cock twitched and he moved forward again, grabbing the headboard behind her for support.

She watched as his eyes closed in concentration.

Gotcha, MacMillan, she thought gleefully.

He bent over her more, so his face was closer.

His eyes sought hers when then opened again, and there was an intense look on his handsome face.

While she was distracted looking up at him, he moved his rapidly shrinking ice cube directly onto her clitoris, which was swollen and a deep red colour.

She half yelped in surprise, which turned into a low moan of desire.

Joe grinned broadly at her, although the effects of her actions were still plainly showing on his, ‘Shhhhhh.’ he admonished, almost laughing.

Asshole.

Fuck, she wanted him so badly.

Wait for it, she told herself, it’d be worth it.

When his ice had vanished, he slipped his fingers deep into her well lubricated hole.

‘Eeerrrhh ... yeah ... oh, that’s it ...’ she moaned through pursed lips.

She hadn’t been idle either, she moved her ice up his shaft and hovered over his frenulum, coating it and then going up higher to lightly slid around his tip before it disappeared too.

She placed her hand around him and started jerking him off with her now-cold fingers.

His eyes were hooded, and his mouth opened. 

They were almost on top of each other, almost daring the other to start.

She knew they wouldn’t be able hold off much longer. 

He broke first.

‘Can I fuck you now?’ he pleaded; his voice thick with need.

‘You can do better than that, say, ‘Can I fuck you, my sex goddess?’

He immediately repeated her words adding in 'beautiful’ for good measure.

‘That’s better, MacMillan.’ delighted that she’d made him beg in the end, ‘OK, you may proceed.’

He gave a small shake of his head at her comment, then he dipped down quickly, and took up another piece of ice from the now mostly melted bucket.

He pushed it into her and before she could protest, slipped himself into her.

He quickly mashed his lips down on hers to muffle both of their ardent groans as he filled her.

She could feel the ice deep go inside her vagina as his cock forced it in further.

She squirmed in ecstasy against his body pressing down on her, she clawed her nails into his back and moaned into his mouth.

Joe was writhing too, as the ice was directly on his circumcised head. 

He had a slight reprieve each time he withdrew, but only until he thrust himself back into her again.

Luckily, the ice didn’t last long in her intense heat. 

They were both bathed with warming water as it made its way back out again.

He curled his pelvis and pushed into her again, he never got bored of being buried inside of her. 

She was almost there and on impulse, slipped one hand onto her clit.

She arched herself up into him, hoping he’d get the message and not withdraw.

‘Joeee ... aaahh ... aahhhh,’ she gasped, breaking the kiss as her body started shaking as she came.

Oh God, yes, biting down hard on her lip to be quiet.

Her quivers subsided and she opened her eyes to see he was watching her.

‘Nice?’

She smiled contentedly back at him, ‘Oh yeah.’

The towel beneath them was damp both with water and her juices.

‘One to nothing, so rematch?’ he asked. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Back to Bed Part 4: Goodnight, Sweetheart(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilt previous chapter due to length
> 
> Warning sexually explicit content - a happy ending (for now ... cue music)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

12.49 p.m., Sunday, March 29th, 1998

Before she could answer, he pulled himself back out and surged forward again.

Her mouth opened in ecstasy and her forehead furrowed as her eyes closed.

Joe spread his knees, forcing hers wider.

She slid them up his and wound them around his waist.

He balanced himself on one hand and pulled her opposite hip into him more with the other.

It helped him penetrate her deeper.

Thankfully, the bed was a good quality one and solid, so it was quiet as he started increasing his speed until he was slamming into her.

She could feel herself on the brink of another orgasm.

Their lusty sighs were getting closer together, until Joe violently thrust himself into her, his body tensed.

She felt the start of his orgasm and she pushed her pelvis up into him to get more pressure, so she could get off again too.

She started to grind her teeth in exasperation, thinking that he’d finish and leave her high and dry to even up the score.

But she needn’t have worried, he was a generous lover where she was concerned, and he knew her body well.

He quickly slipped his fingers up to a nipple and pinched it firmly.

He smothered her scream with his mouth as she bucked against him. 

Her climax was more powerful than the preceding one.

Her tight quivers squeezed his cock, making him moan more.

Joe broke the kiss first and buried his head briefly into the pillow to drown out his own deep groan. 

When he didn’t withdraw, she half opened her eyes to find that he was smiling down at her.

‘Hi there … you OK, Miss Multiple?’

She nodded, eyes shining, ‘Mmmmm ... very OK, thank you.’ then she asked, ‘You?’

‘Oh yeah. This is my favorite place to be in the whole world.’ and he gently pressed himself forward for emphasis.

She smiled sweetly, ‘Good, I quite like it too.’ 

God, that sounded so lame, she thought.

She wondered why she found it so hard to give him more.

He bent his head down, ‘I love you, my beautiful sex goddess.’ he purred seductively in her ear and kissed the soft skin next to it.

‘I love you too.’ she whispered and turned her head slightly so she could kiss the nape of his neck.

She stopped short of using the name for him. 

She was determined not to make it a thing.

He was so tenacious, he'd never let it go, that was why, she decided.

She felt him move and opened her eyes to find him looking down at her again, his expression solemn.

Cam frowned quizzically at him, ‘Joe, I’m not calling you my sex god, so lea…’

He interrupted her, ‘No, that’s not it. I just wanted to say …’

He was so good with words usually, it made her nervous of what was coming when he faltered.

‘To say what?’ she asked impatiently.

He kissed the soft skin of the top of her arm that was wrapped around his neck and then bent to kiss her parted lips again.

With his eyes next to hers, he said, ‘This feels like a dream, and I never want to wake up.’

He held her gaze, looking at her intently.

She felt her stomach flip, he was serious.

She felt the same.

But she just laughed at him to hide her embarrassment, ‘OK, Joe.’

‘It doesn’t feel like that for you? After all this time? All that’s happened and yet here we are again?’ he demanded earnestly.

‘Yeah,’ she started slowly, she didn’t think she could have this conversation now. 

She needed some time to re-adjust to this new reality, just as she had when they'd got back together the second time.

He was still looking at her and she sighed, knowing he'd just keep pushing.

‘It feels … weird,’ and he frowned at her, so she quickly continued, ‘I mean, yes, it feels unreal like a dream and yet, at the same time, strangely familiar, like it’s always been you, us …,’ she tried to shrug, ‘You know?’

He smiled, ‘I do.’

He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled contentedly. 

The cold air hit her back, and she realised how wet she was. 

She heard his intake of breath, as thought he was going to say more, and she cut him off, ‘OK Joe, I love you, but this towel’s got to go, it’s soaked and I’m cold and tired.’

She disengaged herself from him and went to the bathroom to find another one to dry herself off with. 

She narrowly missed kicking the bucket over, ‘Goddamn ice!’ she looked at him darkly, and he grinned back at her.

She grabbed it and took it with her to empty out.

She was grateful that she’d been lying on his side of the bed, so hers would be dry at least. 

She knew his cleaning impulse would take over and left him to sort it out.

She brushed her teeth and her body hummed happily.

He came in, put the damp towel over the shower rail and took another towel from the cupboard. Between the various showers they’d had, they’d used more than Joanie had provided.

‘Is the bed wet?’ she asked rinsing the foam out of her mouth.

‘Yep,’ he snorted, ‘Not too bad though, I’ll sleep on this and it should be dry by morning.’

He picked up his toothbrush and started to squeeze out some toothpaste.

She finished up and left him to it.

She got in bed and reached over to feel his side. There was just a small patch halfway down, and she smiled ruefully.

He came back and put the towel down, ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had to lie in a wet patch.’ he commented drily.

‘Well, you’re the one who brought the ice to bed.’

‘Ahh ... it’s a small price to pay, and I’d say it was worth it.’ his smile lit her up.

He turned the light off and got in, reaching for her.

‘Hmmm, so now you want my side, huh?’ she chuckled, but relented, ‘OK, you can come and snuggle over here but only just because you’re so warm.’

‘Well, thank you, Miss Howe, you're too kind.’ he whispered, kissing her tenderly.

They took a little time getting their arms and legs sorted out, before they settled into a comfortable position.

The room fell silent.

Her face was in the crook of his neck and she breathed him in. 

It was like a dream and she felt like Cinderella. She hoped that she wouldn’t turn into a pumpkin when she got on the plane tomorrow. 

‘Joe? What time is it?’ she asked softly.

His arms moved and he flicked his watch light on, ‘Just gone one.’ then, ‘What time’s your flight?’

She was reminded of their illicit night a lifetime ago when he’d asked her the same question.

‘It’s at 1.40, and so I’ll get to Miami just before ten. It’s about a 40-minute drive home and I don’t have to get up too early on Monday, that’s the advantage of being my own boss.’ she added unnecessarily, then thinking of him, ‘What time’s yours?’

’12.55, I’ll get to Armonk at about 10.25 after just over an hour drive. Unfortunately, I do have to get up early on Monday, but I wanted to spend as much time with Haley as possible.' Then after a pause, he added softly, 'Maybe we can have a late breakfast or an early lunch somewhere all together, with Donna and the girls, before heading to the airport?’

‘Good idea, and then we can hang out at the airport before you go.’ she exhaled, it made her sad to think about him going and also leaving everyone again.

‘Hey,’ he sensed her mood shift, and moved a hand up and bumped her ear as he tried to cup her face, ‘Don’t be sad, this is just the beginning, OK?’

He pulled her in for a long kiss.

‘OK, sweetheart.’ she said affectionately, and he smiled at her.

She decided to give him something extra for once, ‘Good night, my sex god.’

He snickered, ‘Good night, my beautiful goddess.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a good place to end Fate 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> There are ideas for more, so there might be some stolen weekends at his ‘n hers, Joe meeting Cam’s mom, Joanie’s birthday weekend, maybe they will build that house on her plot of land after all … et cetera, et cetera
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
